As offices and classrooms become more crowded, it is important that workers and students retain a personal space. Open concept offices and classrooms maximize the use of limited space as well as encourage creativity and teamwork. It is the individuality of each member however that contributes to the success of a team. Therefore, in an open environment it is important to retain a measure of individual space. Sharing desk space may not provide each worker personal space. Desks that are constructed to accommodate multiple workers yet provide each worker individual space and a sense of privacy would nurture the most important aspect of any team, the individual.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the explicit teachings of the specification.